Elizabeth
by aDiCtAaLaEsCrItUrA
Summary: Elizabeth es una chica cualquiera de la epoca del siglo 19. vive una vida de niña rica, tuvo todas las comodidades y tiene la vida de todas las chicas de su tiempo. pero su pasado es el problema y su futuro un misterio. esta contado en 1era persona.
1. Una noche importante

-si será fácil. ya verás

-no, no lo creo.

-mmm... ¿puedes ayudarme?

-claro que si.

Arregle su corbata con un nudo apretado.

-¿mejor?

-eres la mejor en esto.

Me sonroje un poco. Mire el reloj de la repisa. se hacía tarde.

-¿que estás haciendo?

-nada.

-se está haciendo tarde. ¡apúrate!

-está bien, está bien.

Una noche importante. Demasiado importante.

-rápido. Están esperando.

-aun nos queda un momentito solos... me tomo de la espalda como hacia siempre, dispuesto a besarme.

-me acabo de maquillar.

de todas maneras me beso. ni loca lo iba a rechazar.

-están esperándonos- lo separe de mi.

Una noche demasiado importante y Kerim solo quería besarme.

-¿crees que nos extrañen?

-claro que sí. Mejor muévete ya.

Salimos los dos. Mi vestido color lila destellaba por las lentejuelas. Kerim me tomo de la mano suavemente. Solo lo mire de reojo, con una media sonrisa. Nos dirigimos al pasillo, con la luz del final, dorada, que enseñaba las sombras de las personas, primorosamente vestidas de gala.

-¿cómo crees que lo tomen?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-si a estas alturas no lo han digerido, pues ya ves...

-sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Hay rumores...

-eso no importa. Importa lo que es ahora y lo que será después.

-tu siempre tan visionario.

-no me importa lo que digan. ¿a ti te importa?

-mmmm... no sé. Yo suelo ser la civilizada.

-es nuestra día. no importa nada mas

-no importa nada mas...- repetí en un susurro.

...

-¡felicidades!

-¡que tengan una larga vida!

-¡y pensar que hace poco eran un par de niños!

Muchos saludos calurosos venían hacia nosotros. No pude evitar sonreír. Personas que había visto desde siempre se encontraban allí, dándome sus buenos recuerdo revivió como una chispa en mi mente

-ojala mama hubiera estado aquí...

una castaña clara vestida de su característico rosa se acerco a mí.

-¿me la prestas un ratito?- me tomo de la mano y me halo hasta una mesa cercana. -¿porque tienes esa cara?¡ven!- la castaña, Violet, me paso una copa de champaña. Agatha se acerco desesperada a nosotras.

-¿has visto a Phil? ¡se me perdió otra vez!

-creo que no. (Phil era su hermano pequeño)

-¡felicidades amiga!

-gracias... mire la copa de champaña en mi mano un momento.

-¿que tienes ahora?

-nada.

-seguro son los nervios. ¿es eso cierto?

-mmm...

-quita esa cara. Te acabas de casar. Se supone que debes estar contenta. bebe un poco.

-tienes razón. es solo aquello...

-¡ya olvídalo! es tu gran día y solo quieres recordar eso.

-es cierto. Lo siento.

-anda, bebe un poco. Se te pasara.-Mire la copa en mi mano. En verdad, ¿porque esos recuerdos tan malos?Me resigne y bebí un trago. Apenas sentí el sabor a alcohol, lo repugne.

-ven, siéntate.- Agatha me ofreció la silla.

-pero, y Phil?...

-ya aparecerá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-pues no sé. Contenta, supongo.

-supones? mal indicio para el futuro...

-no tiene nada que ver con eso. Estoy un poco estresada. Nada más.

-pues relájate. Es tu día. -si... si, es verdad. Una anciana se sentó en la mesa donde estábamos nosotras tres. La mujer parecía ya haber bebido mucha champaña. -felicidades, Margaret- le tendió la mano a Violet. Ella negó con la cabeza. -no, no. yo no. ella- me señalo a mí. -felicidades, Margaret. -es Elizabeth. Gracias. -recuerdo cuando eras una chiquilla... tu madre y yo éramos amigas, sabes? -ay no.

Cada vez que me la recordaban, me deprimía. y a esa depresión le seguía recuerdos malos.

-mejor que se vaya, Lady Camila- Agatha tomo del brazo a la anciana y se la llevo fuera de ahí.Violet me miro compasiva.

-estaba borracha. No era su intención...

-no es la intención de nadie.

-esos rumores son solo tonterías. No hagas caso.

-Kerim dice lo mismo.

-¡a ver el caso que haces!

Suspire. No era tan fácil ignorar los rumores.

-mira quien esta ahí.- Violet señalo detrás de mi. Cierto pelirrojo estaba cerca, conversando. Volteo un momento y su mirada se cruzo con la mía. Se disculpo con el que hablaba y se acerco a mí. Por arte de magia, Violet había desaparecido.

-felicidades, ragazza.

-gracias Jared.- mi amigo de la infancia, después de Kerim.

-espero que ese idiota te trate bien. si no, se las verá conmigo.

Sonreí. a veces me sacaba una sonrisa de yo no sé dónde.

-te deseo suerte.

-igualmente.

-yo? no. ya es un caso perdido.

No sirvo para eso.

-¿y para que entonces?

-simplemente soy muy libertino. no me gusta estar atado a un compromiso.

-ya veo. y Ángela?

-ah, en Italia. Seguro que muriéndose sin mí.

-ella es buen partido. No deberías desperdiciarla, como siempre haces.

-es inteligente. Un buen rango. es bonita. tal vez.

-desperdicias tu vida. Deberías sentar cabeza ya.

-¿sentar cabeza? apenas tengo 19 años. ¿Por qué perder mi libertad tan temprano?además, si de sentar cabeza hablamos, creo que tu serias la única que al menos me aguantara. Pero ya no estás disponible.

-pues hay otros peces en el agua, Jared. Un mundo entero.

-claro que si...

-a propósito. ¿Qué es eso de que ahora eres un mujeriego?

-lo oíste.

-sí. Tú no eres así. Un duque mujeriego no suena nada bien para la sociedad.

-duque, lord, rey. Da lo mismo. Todos son así.

-pero tu no. ¿si todos ellos se sepultan vivos, tu también?

-tienes unas ideas tan lindas... es mi destino, no espero nada más.

-no te tomas nada en serio, cierto?- lo mire molesta- ni siquiera a Ángela, que por cierto supe el día de ayer que se estaba maldiciendo porque la dejaste.

-Demonios, Elizabeth. ¿Cómo te enteras tan rápido?

-y así piensas pasar toda tu vida...

-técnicamente. Deberías entenderme. Eres mi única amiga.

-seria mejor si consiguieras otras. y no para usarlas y luego dejarlas.

-si, claro.- bebió un poco de la champaña que llevaba en la mano.

-¿y qué haces con tu rango y fortuna? derrocharla en cosas estúpidas?

-primero, hacer un de Italia un lugar lujoso no es una estupidez.

-que mentiroso eres. sé muy bien que pasas día y noche bebiendo.

-¡parece que ya me conoces mejor que mi madre! además, ¿por qué te preocupas por mi?

-¿cómo que porque? soy tu amiga, Jared.

-es que ahora te debes preocupar por otra persona...

me rei.

-es cierto. Pero seguirás siendo mi amigo, no?

-claro que si, Lizzie.

-ya nadie me llama así...

-mejor me voy. Se está haciendo tarde y debo tomar un tren.

-¿tan pronto?- lo mire mientras se levantaba

-bueno. Adiós, Sir Jared.

-te veré pronto, Condesa Porter.

Sonreí mientras se alejaba.

_Flashback_

-¿y tu quien eres?- el niño pelirrojo miraba a la chiquilla receloso.

-yo soy Elizabeth Marie Richter, hija de James y Marisa Richter, nieta de...

-si, si.- hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Tomo a su hermano menor del pelo. El niño gimoteo de dolor intentando zafarse.

-¿y ustedes como se llaman?

-yo soy Jared, y este bobo es Kerim.

El menor movió una manita en señal de saludo.

-¿porque siempre se están peleando? cada vez que vengo a jugar aquí siempre se están peleando. Mama dice que es malo pelear y...

-¡cállate!- la vocecita de la niña era aguda e irritante.- mejor vete a casa.

-¿por qué?

-tu eres la hijita del señor Richter. Ese hombre es muy malo.- le dijo, mientras aplastaba su nariz con un dedo.

-papi no es malo.

-claro que sí. Es muy malo y da miedo.

-no, no, no. papa es bueno. A mí no me da miedo.

-¡vete!

El hermano menor logro soltarse y miro con atención a la niña.

-tu no te pareces al hombre malo.

-mama dice que me parezco mas a ella.- dijo la niña- me gusta tu nombre.

-¿eh?- el pelinegro francés se había sonrojado profundamente. Ella no se dio cuenta. Empezó a sacudir con una manita el cabello lleno de polvo de Kerim.

-¿mejor? -sí. Gracias.- sonrió levemente.

Jared había observado la escena boquiabierto. La niña, Elizabeth, se entretenía mirando como su hermano menor, que por poco no se desmayaba, le enseñaba su florete de juguete, con el que salía a pelear con su hermano mayor. Con resultados inútiles, valga la mujer de cabellos blancos, vestida de un verde oscuro, se acercaba a ellos. -creo que tengo que irme.- se despidió Elizabeth. La mujer miro a los hermanos con mala cara y tomo de la mano a la pequeña, alejándose poco a poco hacia la casa de la esquina.

-adiós.- dijeron los hermanos en un susurro, casi al mismo tiempo.

_Fin Flashback_


	2. El extraño

**Siento un poco la tardanza. el primer capitulo es una adelanto de lo que (todos sabemos) pasara al final, pero verdaderamente la historia empieza en este cap. **

Elizabeth POV

_-mama.  
-Elizabeth...  
-¿mama?  
-¿donde estas? no te veo...  
-¿mama? aquí estoy...  
-vete rápido de aquí. Escóndete  
-pero...  
-¡Vete de aquí!  
-¿mama?_

Un grito de dolor. Sangre corriendo por el suelo. Un miedo creciente…

-¿_mama?_  
_ Lo siguiente fue como ver una televisión mal sintonizada. Una risa estridente que martillo sus oídos. Un empujón fuerte que la lanzo fuera de la habitación. Una sombra rara vestida de negro. Lagrimas ardientes. Brazos que aferran y separan. La desesperación de una separación antinatural. Un profundo vacio…_

_-Es una mentira, no es real- _una voz masculina hablo dentro de mi cabeza._  
-Elizabeth.  
-¡no! No le hagas caso. Ella es...  
-Elizabeth, ¡despierta ya!- grito la voz femenina._

Me desperté agitada. Todo está en penumbra y no puedo ver nada. ¿Qué hora será? Me levante y abrí la puerta. ¿Qué seria ese raro sueño? Sonó un golpe en el piso de abajo. Baje las escaleras con cuidado. Mire al salón.

-Esta demasiado oscuro.- encendí la luz.- ¿Peter? ¡Peter!

El mayordomo estaba tendido en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Muerto. Una espada corta, muy pequeña, estaba clavada en su pecho. Un terror se apodero de mí. ¿Quién habría hecho eso? Me producía un escalofrío mirarlo, así que no me acerque mas de dos pasos. Lo mire de cerca desde ahí. Estaba muy pálido y tal vez frio, con una mancha oscura en su impecable traje negro. Tal vez el asesino aun siguiera en la casa. Mire a mí alrededor, solo por si acaso.

Kerim POV

Este país es un asco.

Y tuve que venir por el hijo de la sacerdotisa. Ya mucho no me fastidiara estar con Jared para encontrar a otro bobo que se cree importante. "es tu misión, es tu misión" ¡por un demonio! Espero que esto se acabe rápido.

Entré en el jardín. ¿Acaso esta gente no sabe lo que es la seguridad? No importa, mucho más fácil para mí. Demasiada molestia me tomaría romper el hierro. Mire la casa. Tal vez sería por la oscuridad o ¿esa casa tenía un aura negra? Dios mío.

Corrí por el pasillo largo del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta. Cerrada, demonios. Saque la daga de la funda y la clavé en la cerradura. Tire de un empujón la puerta y un hombre vestido de negro se apareció ante mí.

-Peter.

No se movió ni dijo nada. El aura aun seguía en la casa.

-Peter, muévete ya.- intente apartarlo, pero hizo fuerza.

-no sirve de nada que hayas venido.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-es una tontería y no tienes por qué hacerlo. Te libraras de esto uniéndotenos.

-ni loco. No otra vez.

-entonces no hay otra opción.- saco una pistola de su chaqueta. Empuñe la daga, preparada. En vez de siquiera apuntarme, corrió dentro de la casa hacia unas escaleras. Corrí detrás hasta abalanzarme sobre él. La escalera crujió haciendo mucho ruido. Lo peor es que ahora todo el mundo se despertaría ¡demonios! Unos pasos se oyeron arriba.

-¡suelta muchacho!- un aura negra recorría el cuerpo de Peter. Me tiro a un lado chocando con el suelo y subió las escaleras con mayor prisa. Desenfunde la daga y apunte.

-¿Cómo está tu señor?- automáticamente volteó, furioso.

El golpe certero de la hoja afilada se clavó en su pecho. Se tambaleo un poco y bajo las escaleras atolondrado, con los brazos vueltos hacia mí. En un momento determinado cayó en el suelo y dio su último suspiro. La escalera volvió a crujir.

-¿Peter? ¡Peter!- una muchacha de casi mi edad había visto el cadáver. Ni siquiera noto mi presencia y se acerco de a poco. Miro detrás de ella. Gritó aterrada apenas me noto.

-cállate y no te pasara nada.

Elizabeth POV

El asesino había aparecido. Y me tapaba la boca cortando el grito que había dado.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- me pregunto en voz baja. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

-¡dime ahora mismo donde está tu hermano!

Lo mordí en la mano y apenas la separó lo empuje. Se agarro la mano con la otra frotándola. Corrí al cuerpo de Peter y tome el cuchillo raro y apunte con las dos manos hacia el extraño. Soltó la mano y me miro.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunte a voz de grito.

Me miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Seguro estaba pensando en lo estúpida que debía verme con ese cuchillo y sin ni siquiera saber cómo usarlo.

-no pensaras matarme. No sabes cómo.- el extraño sonrió malicioso. Dio un paso hacia mí y apunte de nuevo. Lo mire decidida. No sabía como aquel extraño que apenas podía ver había matado a Peter, pero cualquier modo, yo estoy armada y él no.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi casa?

-eso no es importante. Solo vine por tu hermano.

-ya. ¿Y mataste al mayordomo por accidente?

-tal vez. No sabes cómo usar eso.- miro el cuchillo entre mis manos. No, tal vez no lo supiera. Domine el miedo y no deje de mirarlo. Su sonrisa se amplió más al ver la confusión escrita en mi cara.

-dame eso y no saldrás herida.

-¿Qué me asegura que no saldré mal aun si se lo doy?

-buen razonamiento. Hazlo, pues.

-¿el qué?

-me metí en tu casa a escondidas y mate a este tipo. estas armada y yo no. ¿No piensas matarme?

Lo mire de reojo. Mi mano temblaba y sudaba bajo el cuchillo. Tal vez si quisiera matarlo, pero eso es demasiado atroz. Se acerco a mí sin miedo.

-¡aléjese ahora!

-esto es aburrido ya. Suéltalo.

-¡no!

Se acerco a mí y tomo de mi brazo. Intente blandir el cuchillo y con un rápido movimiento lo dirigió hacia mi cuello, doblando mi brazo. Trague saliva. Un simple movimiento y rebanaría por completo mi garganta.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¿de qué está hablando? ¡No tengo hermanos!

Kerim POV

-¿Cómo dijiste?- eso no podía ser. Ella no podía ser.

-¡que no tengo hermanos!- forcejeó un poco, pero se detuvo rápido. La daga se clavaria en ella si se movía demasiado.

Ella no podía ser. Esta niña no podía ser lo que busco. Separe la daga de su cuello lentamente y se soltó por sí sola.

-no puedo creerlo. ¿Ni siquiera un primo o algo?- la mire desesperado. Vine por un hijo de la sacerdotisa y aparecía ella.

-no tengo más familia.

-¡esto no puede ser verdad!- empecé a alterarme. El descendiente de la sacerdotisa era un niño, me lo habían asegurado en tanto salí de Francia. Ella me miraba confundida desde donde estaba parada. Si esta era la descendiente…

** el tercer cap tardara un poco. dejen review! ¡viva la adicción!**


	3. Preguntas tontas

Kerim POV

Que pesado. Años y años buscando al hijo de la sacerdotisa y aparece esta niña boba que seguramente no tiene ni la mínima idea de que le espera. Pero eso no es mi problema. Después de salir de allí, el sol salió y casi me ven los vecinos de las otras casas. Tal vez el padre de esta chica verá el cadáver. Estaré en problemas, lo admito, pero solo si se enteran. Peter es un idiota; después de tanto tiempo en esa casa y se propone unirse a ellos. Traición. Su trabajo era vigilar a los hijos de la sacerdotisa hasta que fuera la hora. Pero parece que desde siempre nos traiciono, pues informo que la sacerdotisa había tenido un _hijo_. Llego a la casa y ¿qué encuentro? ¡Una boba mimada, sola con ese tipo!

-¿Qué?

Se había despertado. Anoche tuve que darle una droga para dormirla, ya que no se quedaba quieta y no tengo tiempo para la diplomacia.

-¡suéltame!- empezó a golpear mi espalda con sus puños

Seguí caminando sin hacerle caso. Yo no quería esto, ni lo creo correcto. ¿Una mujer sacerdote? Peor aún. ¿Una niña sacerdote? mejor ni comentar el tema. No es mi problema.

-¡demonios, suéltame ya!- grito la niña.

-¿podrías quedarte callada?

Grito de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Empezó a patearme en el estomago sin lograr atinar.

-¡quédate quieta o te duermo todo el viaje!

-¿quién te crees para sacarme de mi casa? ¿A dónde rayos me llevas? ¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate!- era demasiado irritante escucharla balbuceando. Espero llegar rápido a Cornualles para liberarme de este fastidio.

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTÁME!

Sus puños se clavaban en mi espalda y un pie de ella logro darme justo en el estómago. Perdí la respiración por un momento.

Elizabeth POV

Sentí el zarandeo de mi cabeza y mis pies. Recupere poco a poco la conciencia y observe a mi alrededor. ¿Eso era hierba? Un grillito, que lindo… espera. ¿PASTO? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy cabeza abajo?

Este endemoniado me había secuestrado haciéndome tragar una pastilla rara. Y ahora me estaba cargando a yo no sé dónde. Y aun estoy en pijama…

Le exigí que me soltara, pero este estúpido solo quiere que me calle. Pues bien, eso hare. No hablare y ya verá que se va a aburrir y me va hablar. Si solo supiera donde estoy… un campo se alargaba frente a mí, con todo el pasto salvaje y crecido moviéndose con el viento. Ni un árbol cercano y el calor incandescente me hacia sudar. Mire de reojo a mi secuestrador. Vestía una chaqueta de viaje marrón con una camisa blanca. Tenía su cabello negro mojado por el sudor y tenia tez blanca. Lo que veía por su nuca, claro. Me deje caer.

No me dijo nada en un buen rato. Raro, en vez de preocuparme porque alguien me secuestro y no sé ni que intenciones tiene, estoy aburrida. Este chico es muy aburrido.

Me soltó de golpe. Mi cara se estrelló contra la hierba, lastimándome. Me levante furiosa de un salto.

-¿estás loco o que rayos te pasa?- el estúpido ocultaba una sonrisita burlona.- ¿ahora te ríes de mi?

-Pronto se hará de noche.-Fue lo único que dijo

Siguió caminando tranquilamente delante de mí. No me moví ni un centímetro. Impertinente, ¿sabe siquiera quien soy yo? No soy cualquiera para que me trate de ese modo. Volteo a mirarme.

-¿piensas quedarte ahí?

-no si tiene la molestia de regresarme a mi casa

-¡Ya! Y gaste todo mi tiempo y energía solo para volver de nuevo a ese país.

-pues si usted no lo hace, yo misma volveré.

Mire al poniente. El camino debía estar cerca. ¿Qué tanto tiempo había estado dormida? Mire de reojo al muchacho. No tenía mucha más edad que yo. Tal vez la misma.

-¿no me vas a detener?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Estoy seguro que vas a volver.

Comencé a caminar decidida. ¿Y este que se cree? Me saca de mi casa así por así y ya me llama inútil. Me aleje de a poco y agudice la vista. No se veía ningún camino ni nada. ¿Y de donde venia este idiota?

En un momento me quede sola. El extraño había seguido caminando sin hacerme caso.

-ya me iré de aquí. Pero, ¿por dónde?

Mire al sur, luego al este y después al oeste. Ni un camino, tan solo ese verde que se extendía por el campo. La figura del extraño se veía ya a lo lejos como una mancha oscura.

Kerim POV

Esta chica es absurda. Lástima que no sabe lo que le espera. No tiene ni la dote ni los poderes necesarios para ser una Niniat. Pobre del tonto que tenga ser su Mineto. Si la casa llevaba años con esa aura quizá por eso sus poderes aun no aparecían. Tal vez si era ella…

Camine un trecho más. No tardaría en venir. Lo veo bastante claro.

-¡Hey tu!

La niña caminaba furiosa hacia mí. Me quede parado un segundo.

-¡devuélveme a mi casa!

-no puedo hacer eso. Ya no estamos en Inglaterra.

Me miro incrédula y sorprendida.

-¿y adonde se supone que me vas a llevar? ¿Al infierno?

-mmm… no. A tu próximo hogar.

La niña borro el enfado de su cara y eso lo sustituyo una mirada curiosa. Camino mas tranquila junto a mí.

-¿Cuál es ese hogar?

-Cornualles. El pueblo de los Niniat

-¿Niní qué?

-Niniat. Tú eres una Niniat, aunque aun no lo creas.-

Yo tampoco lo creo, pues en todo el rato no ha mostrado ni la mitad de cosas que se esperan de una Niniat. Tal vez era demasiado joven aún.

-¿qué es eso?

-no soy el indicado para decirte eso. Eso lo hará tu profesor en Cornualles.

-¿y tú eres uno de esos? ¿No vas a matarme? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese hogar? ¿Por qué me sacaste de mi casa? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡cállate!-le grite. La voz de la niña era demasiado irritante y además no paraba de hablar.

-lo siento. ¿Eres uno de esos?

-No soy Niniat. Soy un Mineto.

-¿y eso que es? ¿También me lo explicaran en ese lugar?

-lo que necesites saber te lo dirá tu profesor y tu Mineto.- le respondí lacónico.

-comprendo. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar?

-te enseñaran cosas allí, no me preguntes que, porque no lo sé. Solo me enviaron a por ti.

-¿y por eso mataste a Peter?

La mire. Tenía una cara evidente de emoción contenida. Su cabello de color marrón se movía con ella mientras daba saltitos.

- él era… uno de los hombre malos.

-oh…- se quedo callada un momento, pensativa. Luego hablo de nuevo con su voz chillona- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿ah? Kerim…

- yo soy Elizabeth Richter.- la niña tendió la mano sonriente. Se la estreche con suavidad. Había que aceptar que era simpática, a pesar de su voz chillona y su porte de reina.


	4. Cornualles

Kerim POV

-Ya llegamos.

Le señale el horizonte. Una muralla recorría toda la ciudad, con un camino cercano que daba a una sola entrada, justo en el centro de la muralla. Alrededor, muchos bosques. Con árboles frondosos y verdes. A pesar de ser invierno en muchos lugares, aquí no parecía tener la influencia de las estaciones. Los Niniat cuidaban su hogar de toda clase de catástrofe con esmero. Amaban el arte y la cultura, la música y la jardinería. Eran bastante fascinantes, a mi parecer. Un pueblo tranquilo, que decidió alejarse de las grandes ciudades y asentarse en campos solitarios como este.

-¿este es el hogar?

-sí. Ese es Cornualles.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza y me siguió. El olor a pan recién hecho invadía la calle empedrada, confundiéndose con muchos otros olores agradables. Era domingo. Mis sentidos me decían que el sacerdote estaba en casa, tomando el desayuno. Caminamos por la calle llena de gente bulliciosa. Allí no había autos, ni ningún invento de este siglo. Ellos vivían en un encierro constante en su pequeño pueblecito. Tampoco necesitaban nada de eso.

-¿Cómo saben que soy yo?

-te harán una prueba, creo.

Elizabeth POV

Esta ciudad me es bastante familiar, aunque nunca la había visto antes. Es como un dejavú.

Había visto por una rendija una clase. Supuse que eso era, porque había muchos niños con un hombre alto. Lo raro era que uno de los niños levanto una piedra. Y no con la mano, exactamente. Kerim me guio hasta esa misma casa. Apenas el hombre volteó, puso una sonrisa inmensa que me dio miedo.

- ¡Ya volviste!

Era bastante alto, pero eso podía ser porque yo soy una esmirriada para mi edad. Según lo que me había explicado Kerim, ese hombre era un sacerdote. O como llamaban en este lugar a un maestro. Kerim hizo una reverencia y lo imite torpemente. Aquel hombre debía ser una autoridad.

-la hija de la sacerdotisa, Elizabeth Richter.

-¿no era un niño?

Lo mire de mala gana con los ojos entrecerrados. Otro más.

-nuestra fuente, nos engaño. Se unió a ellos.

-no puede ser verdad…- el sacerdote sacudió la cabeza- ¿Están uniéndose de nuevo? Habría que tomar medidas drásticas…

-no lo sé.- Kerim se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y estás seguro de que ella es la descendiente?

-no había nadie más.

-ven conmigo.- el sacerdote se dirigía a mí. Lo seguí con la cabeza alta hasta una habitación contigua, frente a todos los niños allí presentes. Era una habitación curiosa. No tenía ningún tipo de esplendor, tan solo una mesa con su respectiva silla y dos vasos junto a una jarra, llena de agua. Me quede parada sin saber qué hacer. El sacerdote se sentó pesadamente en la silla y me observo.

-haz algo, pues.

-¿algo de qué?- lo mire confusa.

-¿nunca lo supiste?

-¿de qué habla?- el juego de que todos sabían algo que yo no se estaba volviendo pesado.

No respondió. Movió el vaso más cercano y lo lleno de agua. Solo que no utilizo sus manos. Simplemente la jarra vertió agua en el vaso. Mire sorprendida la demostración y el hombre río quedamente.

-es algo extraño para ti, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-no sé hacerlo.- objete.

-para eso estas aquí. Para aprender a hacerlo. Solo muévelo un poco.

Coloco un vaso delante de mí. ¿Eso lo había hecho este hombre?

-bueno…

Me pare frente a la mesa, ya que no había ninguna otra silla.

-¿cómo lo hago?

-nunca preguntes como. El cómo es para idiotas. Si eres idiota, preguntaras como.

Me sentí ofendida. ¿Cómo este anciano que ni me conocía me llamaba de repente idiota? Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. No me cae nada bien.

El vaso se movió. No mucho, apenas unos centímetros. Me sorprendí un poco y el vaso se detuvo.

-sí, fuiste tú.

No lo escuche y me concentre de nuevo en el vaso. Esta vez logre moverlo un poco más. Sentí un extraño… ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo que crecía. Una parte de mi saltó de júbilo.

-con eso basta.

La puerta se abrió suavemente. El hombre me saco de allí frente a todos los demás niños y una castaña clara en la primera fila me sonrió. Devolví la sonrisa y me senté junto a ella.

Kerim POV

-no será necesario asignar Minetos. No aún.

Sabía lo que pensaba. El sacerdote Marco sabía que habría una guerra. Un sacerdote menor se acerco a nosotros con una pequeña bandeja llena de bayas del bosque y naranjas. Todo se veía tan tranquilo en Cornualles para que el sacerdote se preocupara de esa manera…

-Kerim, eres un milagro con tan pocos años…

-¿milagro?

-mataste un hombre que te triplica la edad. Ningún otro lo habría hecho.

-bueno… yo… ¡nos había traicionado! Además iba a matarme.

-matar es malo, Kerim. No importa lo que te digan en tu pueblo, siempre será algo atroz y contra la naturaleza.

-sí, señor.

Los Mineto están entrenados para matar, por defensa simplemente, pero eran maestros en eso. Claro que, por mi edad, todavía no tenía permitido hacer eso. Esa costumbre venia de las guerras, pero ya hace tanto que no hay…

-¿usted… ¿usted cree que habrá guerra de nuevo?

-sí, lo creo. Solo que no sé cuándo. Mientras tanto, entrénate. Veo tiempos muy duros.

-si… debo volver, supongo.

-buen viaje, entonces.

Moví la cabeza y me dispuse a salir de allí. Tal vez si hubiera guerra, los Mineto también debían saberlo. ¿Qué tanto tardaría esa guerra? ¿Tendría el suficiente conocimiento ya para ese entonces?


End file.
